Talk:Onyx Armor
Images The image of Ashley with 'I' and 'X' variations of the armor are inappropriately labeled in the image, should be Light and Heavy. The image of Shepard should explicitly say Light, Medium, and Heavy, to avoid naming convention conflict with Predator H/M/L series, for clarity. 03:51, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Am I being a numb-nuts or are the labels on the tables for the armour that say 'Weapon level' supposed to say 'Armor Level'? LeathamGrant 22:55, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Medium Onyx X armor Where do you find the medium Onyx mark X armor at? [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Command Deck) 16:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I found human Onyx X armors as crate loots in my 50's level, albeit rare. I also aquired a set from C-sec reqs officer. Also the Alliance Req Officer offered me one after you purchase the Aldrin labs license. Eddo36 21:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Armor Shepard Can some one please post any heavy armor shepard pics, please? OmagaSpruz 17:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :We're in the process of fixing the armour images. Because of the way our templates work it's going to be a huge job and I don't have time for it at the moment, sadly. But it will be done. Armour images can currently be seen here. --Tullis 18:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) It can be found at Noveria in crate loot, while going at peak15 Non-human Onyx? As I was attempting to rectify the large number of that existed, I attempted to give myself all of the armors listed there so that I could see what each looked like in order to put the correct screenshot in place. I used the GiveAllArmor cheat command to give me the different armors that I needed. I was able to give myself all of the needed armors except for non-human Onyx armor using this command. This could very well be a bug with my game, but I wanted to make sure. Could someone with access to the game verify that turian, quarian, and krogan versions of Onyx armor exist? Thanks! Dammej 04:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I know for sure that Onyx armor for Turians exist as I recently equipped Garrus with it the other day. Not sure about the quarian or krogan versions though. Freakium 04:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :I have equipped Tali with the quarian version of the Onyx armor in the past. Also I have encountered both versions, medium and heavy, of the krogan version. Don't recommend using any of them as they aren't very good. Lancer1289 04:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. So strange. Well I went back and used the GiveItem command instead and was able to give them to myself. Looks like they all use the same generic armor image that the "Cheat" armors use though, so that makes it easy. Thanks for the help. Dammej 04:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, if you look for it in ME, then you will have a problem. I have found that after a certain point, around level 20, Onyx armor becomes very rare, and very hard to obtain. Not that I am complaining however, it is a good armor to start out, but after exposing Saren, it loses its effectiveness quickly. Lancer1289 04:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC)